Innocent Affections
by Cel Bella
Summary: Kisame wasn't know to be a ladies man, but somehow he captured her attetion. KisameXOC slight pedophilia.


**Here's a Kisame One-Shot Please review.

* * *

**

Innocent Affections

* * *

The town was small and so no one would be looking the Akatsuki which was good for our friend Hoshigaki Kisame. He was on a mission but had gotten a little sidetracked in this quaint town.

By a girl no less, currently he was sitting with her in a small eatery.

Kisame sighed as he looked at the young girl before him, she was no older then 16, and he was 32.

She had long hair to her mid-back that was layered only on the top and slightly wavy with slightly parted bangs, with two pieces on either side in front of her ears, these reach her jaw; her bangs kissed her forehead gently. Her hair curved around her surprisingly well developed body.

Her eyes where an enticing gold color and she had complementary caramel colored skin. She stood at 5'2 and had a petite delicate frame, had a button nose and a sweet heart shaped face. Despite her small frame she had a confident and powerful air about her.

She wore a high, sleeveless purple shirt, with elbow length fingerless gloves, and a fishnet waistband, a white skirt that spilt at the sides to reveal purple spandex pants, her red forehead protector being worn on her left arm; it had a strange symbol, like curved clawed hand. She wore long zori boots.

There were two white crisscrossing straps that wrapped around her shoulders, and attached to the straps and her waist was a long sword that faced sideways.

On her left tight was a strange bag; attached to her right leg was a strange blue gun.

Around her ankles were golden rings with little white angel wing motifs on the side.

On her right wrist was a beautiful bracelet, with seven types of jewels, and around her forehead was a purple and white Hawaiian hibiscus flower design bandana headband, with a bronze ringed monocle attached to it. The monocle hung by her jaw. Over her headband was a pair of purple and white goggles with orange colored lenses.

Around her neck was a twelve prong green magatama necklace.

Attached to her left tight was a black bag.

"So where are you from?" Kisame asked, feeling a bit insecure sitting before the pretty young girl. She smiled.

"I'm from Daikaijugakure." She said. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"The Hidden Great Monster Village? I've never heard of it." He said. The girl smiled.

"Good, it means we're doing a good job of staying Hidden." Kisame smiled at that.

"Well what are you doing out here?" He asked. The girl gave him a soft look.

"I'm looking for my two companions we got separated." She said, but didn't elaborate so Kisame dropped it.

"I never did get your name. I'm Hoshigaki Kisame by the way." He said slowly. The girl gave him a sweet smile and Kisame felt his heart jump.

"Do you want my real name of the name I go by?" She asked a fox like quip to her voice.

Kisame studied her for a bit.

"Which ever you feel comfortable with." The girl smiled.

"Since you're so nice and you did save me life back there, I'll tell you both." She paused for a bit as the waitress gave with their orders. For her milk and dumplings for Kisame tea and dango, they both thanked the girl and she scurried away.

"My really name is ___Fusou_gawa___ Amaterasu, but I go by Wakana Hikaru, but you Hoshigaki-kun can call me Ama." Ama, Kisame couldn't help but smiled. _Amaterasu was a name composed of the elements _ama_ meaning "heaven or sky" and _terasu_ meaning "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In mythology, it was the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

"Your parents must really care for you to name you that." Ama smiled at Kisame. It feel silent between the two and Kisame found himself remembering saving the girl from bandits that had ambushed her when she had her guard down.

He looked at her and thought of how comical the scene must look, and beautiful girl sitting next to him. He was surprised he wasn't laughing himself. The petite kunoichi smiled at him and he subconsciously liked his lips.

He was an S-Rank Criminal not a rapist, he could control himself, besides a girl like her probably had a boyfriend, with his luck, which was very rotten; she was probably looking for him.

Ama smiled as she used her chopstick to pick up a dumpling and gently reached across the table to present it to Kisame.

"If you wanted one of my dumplings all you had to do was ask." Kisame was taken aback, but slowly leaded the rest of the way and took the dumpling in his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully and blushed as the young girl smiled.

"There." She said content with giving her savior a dumpling she went back to eating them herself. Kisame watched as she used the very same chopsticks that she had feed him to feed herself. She was naïve.

"So, what rank are you?" He asked, desperate to tear his thoughts away from her lips.

"Oh, me I'm a J- Chunin." Kisame raised and eyebrow she was hiding something. Ama smiled at him and Kisame grinned back.

"Ah I see."

"You're a rouge from the Mist Village, judging from the sword on your back you're one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." She said lowly, pushing strands of her hair back. Kisame nodded, well aware that she could be a spy. Ama smiled.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet a Swordsman, nor did I think one would save my life." She said. Kisame felt it nagging at him, her smile was so sweet, her glances where so innocent, her tone was so sincere. Most women didn't like him, most gasped in fear and astonishment then they saw him. He had to know, why she wasn't disgusted by him.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked. Ama smiled at him, a warm welcoming smile.

"No." She said simply. Kisame blinked.

"Well why not?" He asked, almost like a child. Ama smiled at him again.

"In Daikaijugakure, there are all kinds of people, some who don't look "normal" and some who do. To me you're a normal face. I've seen all kinds of people, people who wouldn't be accepted in other countries and villages, but they live in Daikaiju and they don't have to worry about that. Basically I was raised not to judge on appearances." She said, sagely. Kisame was astonished.

"Really? I might have to visit that village then it'd be nice to go somewhere and feel normal." Kisame mused. Ama nodded and the rest of their lunch was spent in silence all the while Kisame tried to deny his growing _adoration_ of the young girl.

She was so innocent and it showed in all of her actions, she seemed to not know that the world was a horrible place. Ama smiled at Kisame again.

"Ya, know Hoshigaki-kun I like you." Kisame, who had been drinking his tea, nearly chocked but got a hold of himself quickly.

"Really, why's that?" He asked. He was itching to know.

"Because you're an interesting person, I might even have a crush on you." She said, and there was not hint of sarcasm or irony in her voice. Kisame felt his mind shut down.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

He couldn't breath, she liked him back. His heart was racing; he had a crush on him. He knew by know he was a brilliant shade of purple.

She was too innocent for this world; she should just go back to her village before she became tainted like him.

After lunch they found themselves outside of the small town's gates facing each other, both getting ready to depart and go separate ways.

"Arigato Kisame-kun." Ama said. Kisame's heart swelled. He patted her head, since it was all he could do.

"You're welcome Ama-chan." Ama smiled at him and spoke softly.

"I have a secret to tell you." Kisame raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak. She grinned; a strange twinkle in her gold eyes and motioned for him to come closer.

He obliged her at got down to her level.

"Well?" His answer was her pressing her soft pink lips to his.

The moment their lips touched, his heart jumped into his throat and he felt the world become nonexistent, unimportant.  
Her mouth was so warm and soft, her skin was so smooth and hot. His whole entire body was lit aflame with that single kiss.

As quickly as she started she pulled away.

"The secret is I think I really like you and I hope to meet you again." She said, as she pranced away, leaving Kisame staring after her, in a daze.

Kisame sighed once she was out of sight. He licked his lips and smiled.

"I hope we meet again too, Ama-chan." With that the man walked towards his own destination, praying that he did meet her again.

Because he wanted it so badly.

* * *

** I might turn this into a chapter story.**


End file.
